Cancerous Geneticist
by Fruitsbasketluver123
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantastic and—hey, that's not your fucking name. It's Vantas, idiot. Anyway. You're pretty sure your fucked. Your dad took you to the hospital yet again- and your shitty older sister Nepeta, too. You just found out you have luekemia and most likely have one year left to live.
1. Prologue

Over the first few days, you usually just end up with lots of cold sweats, some mild fevers, and a little aching in your chest and stomach. It's uncomfortable, but you bear through. Nepeta starts to notice sometime in the second week of this three month period. She doesn't say anything though, which strikes you as odd.

On the second week of the three month period, you get sick. You sneeze and cough and shake with shivers that shouldn't even be legal— you feel like _shit._ One of your acquaintances and your best friend notice, too. They ask if you're okay— and you say you are, but they both really know you aren't. You still have the same symptoms from before though. Still, very cumbersome…

One month has passed since you started getting cold sweats and aches and fevers. Sollux and Gamzee talk to you frequently and make sure you're okay. Sollux comes to help tutor you in school, not that you can complain. You hardly get company since you're sick as _fuck._ Usually on seperate days of the week, he brings over a certain type of subject homework—- today it's science. Fuck, your worst nightmare and enemy. It's just as big as your fear of spiders. Which brings you to the painful second-grade memory of the class bitch Vriska letting all hell loose with the class' pet fucking_tarantula._ You screeched when the thing crawled onto your head. You shiver at the memory.

"Hey, uh, kk? You in there?" A slightly annoying voice asks as you snap out of your reverie. The fact that you strayed from your usually normal routine cause an aberration to Sollux by the looks of it. Like you give one flying fuck. The rolling of eyes proceeds from your end, and you sigh very audibly.

"Yeah. Just fucking out of it, you know.." you say in a slightly auspiscious manner, your eyes dropping to gaze somewhere else in the room. Anything but look at the asshole in front of you. You dont know why, or _how _he manages to piss you off so much, but oh my god does he does it.

"…KK? You ever think of going to the doctor..?"

"You think I would have by now if I had the money, idiot.." The look on his face is slightly remorseful- for you or some unknown object is unknown. A sudden pull at your heart leaves you confused— you push it away. You dont need emotions right now. You need to get _better…_It seems like Sollux is silently calculating you and his words. You suddenly wonder what he's thinking that makes him stare at you so intently. He shifts a little and you jump slightly, and he actually gives a smile—not one of his half-assed smirks, but an actual _smile? _This is surprising..

"Did you ever think of athking for help, kk?" He prods, his face now eradicated of any emotion he did have at one point in the past minute or two. You're shocked. Is he saying he's willing to help you. With medical problems? God, he better not have an alterier motive behind this..

"What's the catch? There's always one fucking thing with you."

"You should know by now it ithnt one thing. It'th alwayth two~"

"Oh my god _shut up._" You groan, your head falling back onto your cloud-soft pillow frustratedly.

This is the usual of your time with Sollux. He pesters you with homework, then afterwards sometimes, he plays a few games with you. Mainly computer games. He introduced you to Slender- holy Jesus H. Phallus' _fuck_ you have never been so fucking scared in your life. The laptop nearly flew across the room if it weren't for Sollux being so god damn _sneaky._

Gamzee happens to come over, too. He sits around with you for a while and "feelings jams" happen, but you just end up smacking him across the head for being such a "dirtbag shithive maggots fucktard stoner" whom is currently sprawled across your lap. You have never been so much more agrivated in your life. Why wont he just get _off_ of you? Well, guess he won't.

This is where the second month and two weeks part happens. You fall down one day—you cant get up. By god your so scared you're practically shitting yourself, and_screeching_ for Nepeta and crabdad. Only Nepeta is home—and she's in her room. With loud music. How do you expect to get out of this mess? _Call someone,_ you dumbass.

You end up calling someone—namely Terezi or Kanaya. Kanaya doesn't pick up at all, but Terezi picks up on the first ring. She will always pick up on the first ring lately. She's really worried about you. You know why, and you feel guilty about it, too. She kinda like-like's you and—fuck did you seriously just say like-likes?! Say love you dumbass.

She kinda _loves_ you in a way, but you cant return it. (You havn't been really interested in anyone lately, and you cant exactly put a finger on why..) Well, Terezi picks up on the first ring to get back on topic. She greets you as usual with her "Hey, Karkles!" But that's over-ridden as you screech the words "HELP" into the phone as much as your course, rough and weak voice will allow. The line hangs up on the other end, and you're afraid Terezi's left and most likely wont help you. Your assumption is indeed wrong, as five minutes later, the door in the bottom floor of the house opens, and feet pad across the floor, and there she is, scanning you over for any sign of injury. Somehow, she's managed to get Nepeta out, too. Nepeta is older than both of you, so she drives you both to the hospital. Terezi is holding you sweetly, like she's afraid you'll crumble to small ruble as if just a _poke_ will do it. It's adorable, really.

Within minutes, you're at the hospital. You aren't thinking of what the hell is going to happen to you, but instead, you think of the cost. Oh god the _cost._ Dad is going to be so mad at you. At least as far as you know. They proceed with asking questions after your dad is notified, most of them like "When did this start?", "How bad has it been getting?", "Is there any pain here?" And they proceed to poke you in your leg or some other absurd place like your toes or your nose. Why? You have _no fucking clue._

This is the third day you've been in the hospital. You're getting pretty fucking worried, as is any of your other friends. Gamzee, Terezi, Kanaya, and Nepeta visit you frequently. Terezi also informs you of Sollux's worry for you. She also says in a sollux-mocking tone, "Dont worry about the ekthpentheth." She cackles after saying that word with a lisp. God fuck that laugh is creepy. You're vaguely flattered that Sollux would pay for all of this. Why take an interest in such a poor scum trailer-trash kid like _you?_

A doctor comes in, asking to see you alone in the room, having Terezi and Nepeta exit for a while. He sits down, and shows you a picture. It's a picture of these blurbs—cell tissue no doubt—and they're all combined in a group and touching each other. (okay wow that does not sound appropriate in anyway shape and/or form at _all_ and you fight with yourself to get the thought out of your head. Oops, new ship. It's called cellxcell. Wow. Fucking original Karkat.) Well, anyway, they're grouped together, and it doesn't look good. The doctor explains what it is in a rather calming tone, even if it isn't very calming or unnerving to you at the moment.

Karkat Vantas, you have Luekemia.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one ==

You think on some retrospect, that every person on the god damn planet should watch the musical rent. Not because of the music, because some of it's actual shit—some has it's time where it's pretty catchy. But the storyline. It just catches you. Mostly because you have Luekemia, and you know how they all feel. You have a certain time left to live—mostly because the cancer is progressed so far you didn't know you had it. There's a slim chance you will live.

Well, as Angel dies, you cry. You feel bad for his boyfriend—how could he live with that? So much pain..You suddenly wonder what Nepeta, Terezi, and Gamzee would go through. You dont want to die anymore. You dont want to commit suicide over hearing this over-bearing news. Sollux has also told you it's kind of "selfith", too. (you asked him what he thought of suicide. He didn't ask why you asked the question.)

Well, thinking back to rent, you're still laying in your bed, half-awake. So much heartbreak in the mov—A ringing noise interupts your line of thought, and you realize it's your alarm. You've been going back to school, so you usually wake up on your normal time of 6:00 every day, getting ready, walking to Gamzee's house, getting his ass up, then going to school. It's gonna be pretty routine for a while now.

Well, you get to school. You just walk to class with your bag on your shoulders,(which are hunched-forwards by the way, in a sort of depressive-manner.) and your walk is sort of slow, which pisses off some people. On the way to computer sciences, you stop at the breakfast bar and get some things that are low-fat and all that shit that you are supposed to eat opposed to poptarts. When you get there, you're done with your food, and you drop your things on the floor and pick a computer by the corner. It's your first day back, and you dont feel like being sociable. Lots of people have asked you were you've been, but you just shrugged them off with a "fuck off, none of your business, asshole." and slinked off. They looked at you oddly.

People just dont know what you're going through. But you dont care. No one really cares that you dont care. They want to _make_ you care. But you cant, because you just dont give one ounce of _fucks at the moment._

The class bell rings for the ten-minute warning. You're the only one there so far. Then sollux arrives, along with the girl,(who you swear to god is always drunk but never actually gets in trouble for it,) Roxy. Class passes by quickly. Not that you care. Soon it's lunch, and you just walk to your normal spot, ignoring all the comments you get. You dont feel like being sociable again. Not that you have at all since the morning, and that cant be reiterated enough.

You eat some small minor things, but you dont really feel up to eating at the moment. Suddenly, there's a disturbance in the force! Someone is audatious enough to sit next to you in your foul mood—oh, it's just lord lisp-a-lot, Sollux Captor. Okay, maybe that's not so bad. You don't talk to him right away, but ignore his presence and lay your head down on the cold table again. Sollux doesn't say anything for a while, but personally, you couldn't care less. It's only a matter of time before he says something. Which he does.

"Tho, I thee you're back." Wow, way to state the obvious, Sollux. You get a fucking A+++ for your obvious statement of the year.

A grunt in reply comes from you as you listen to him talk. It's actually kinda soothing to you—You're not sure why, but it is. It should be unnerving and annoying to you, much like Terezi's annoying as shit nasal-y voice.

"Need any help?"

"Nope."

"That ithn't what you're teacherth are thaying..They're all athking me to help you get back up to date on your clathwork."

"Well screw them, lord lisp-a-lot."

"Mean, kk. Mean." You snort in reply. This is so brand new information to you by now. And as usual, as he's about to say something, the bell rings, and you're on your way, acting like you dont even give one fuck about Captor. Captor can go fucking suck it for all you care.

The rest of the day passes by with ease—and hey, it's tuesday. Which means it's Game-club time. Do you feel like going to Games club today and risk seeing Captor?

You aren't exactly so sure, but you go anyway. Something inside you stirs, like a long-lost emotional friend you havn't seen in _ages. _It feels familiar, welcomed and…warm? What the _hell_ is going on? Is this more cancer shit? Oh _fuck no._

Sollux just noticed you. Shit, think of something Vantas! Think, think, think! You cant, because you just lost your shit looking at his bi-colored eyes—green and blue. It's really kind sexy—no, it is _NOT_ sexy, Karkat! Shhh. You dont know what you're talking about.

Well, whatever. You're too busy playing bioshock and trying to kick another kid's ass at it, too. You're failing miserably though, because holy shit you've never been so fucking tired in your life! What is this? Stupid fatigue. Suddenly—there's a vibration in your pocket that scares the shit out of you and happens to make you proceed to flip the fuck of the handle like a graceful acrobat in a circus. (you will not admit that you are in anyway graceful.)

you check your pocket—your phone went off. It's a message from your dad, Kankri. He's telling you that you have to be back at the house so you can go to your treatment. You had no idea that John was reading the text from behind your shoulder, and he taps your arm so softly it scares you. He offers you a ride to your house, and you're quiet for a moment before nodding your head yes.

Your dad waits for you, and you nod to john, who backs out of the driveway and back to his house. On the way to your appointment for the treatment, you play on Nepeta's tablet. It can be amusing when you use the camera booth, and it certainly passes time and before you know it, oh look. There's the hospital again. Man, you are going to get so fucking sick of this place.

So Sollux decided to come over today, because it's a fucking Friday and he wants to spend the night with you. Since when did he get so cozy that he has the right to fucking want to spend the night with _you_? What did you do to deserve this?

Get Leukemia, that's what. Everyone fucking thinks you need company—but your just like everyone else. Normal. Except for that maybe not everyone has Leukemia…

Well, you let Sollux stay the night. You start spewing shit about everything and anything—that includes your sexuality.

"Well, I dont really care what fucking gender I do or dont do. It doesn't really matter."

"Tho you're panromantic?"

"Panro-what?"

"Panromantic. You dont give a shit about what gender you like thexually or romantically."

"Stop using big-words, fuck face." It gets quiet all of a sudden. Like he's pondering something. His next words make you choke on you're blizzard so hard it isn't even funny.

"Have you ever kithed a guy?"

Chapter two: "Karkat: freak the fuck out=="


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two==

The next thing you know you're kissing Sollux because he suggested it, since you havn't ever kissed a guy. You don't know what possessed you to say yes to it, but you did, and here's this old feeling that's kindling in your heart again.

There's such a high-pitched screeching that you didn't even know it was legal. You pull back from Sollux's lips and your head snaps to the door.

There stands nepeta with her plush cat toy thing or whatever the hell it is,(you aren't even sure, but it's weird as fuck. Creepy.) You're pretty sure your face is as red as tomato soup in july, if that makes any sense. She looks pretty shocked.

"New ship!" Wait _what._

"Nepeta!"You hiss, scrambling up and running after her to her room, then slam the door shut and hiss at her a response to her new ship.

"Dont you _dare_ ship me with him! He asked me if i've ever kissed a guy, and I said no, and he just _kissed me._" You growl, eyes narrowing. She looks kind of knowing and "Hey I told you so!" but you shrug it off. It annoys you, that look of hers. She puts a hand on her hip and makes a motion like "my lips are sealed." You nod, turning around curtly and walking back to your room. You sit back down on your bed, staring at anything BUT sollux. There's a sort of awkward tension in the room, and you're pretty sure sollux can feel it, too.

"….tho.."

"Yeup."

"Ith NP gonna tell anyone about thith..?"

"I made sure she wont."some silence envelops you both. It's kind of awkward.

"…You wouldn't mind if I headed home, do you?" Honestly, you dont care, but you wont voice that.

"Not at all." You continue to stare at the ceiling as sollux gathers his bag and a few other things he brought for the sleepover that night, and he makes his way to the front door. How did you two become friends anyway? Somehow, the asshole wormed his way into your heart as a permanent resident of friendsville,friendstate,united states of friends.

Sometime later, your dad suggests you hang with Sollux more. Maybe learn some actual hacking skills,(to which you retort "I am full of hacking skills." and earn a snarky grin.) Or maybe just play some video games with him, or get him to tutor you.

You choose the latter because it requires less talking and things like that. Today starts the day you have him tutor you. You go to his house for it though, not yours. Nepeta is a little snoopy and takes pictures of her ships without the people noticing. It's honestly a little creepy to you.

Sitting with your Sequential algebra a/b 1 book on your lap, you wait for Sollux to get back. (You suck at math, so it's no wonder sollux is tutoring you.) You look around for said person in question, with an eyebrow raised and his name on your lips. Foot steps resonate throughout his large as fuck house, and he appears in your line of vision.

"You called, kk?"

"How the fuck do I do this problem?"

"Well, you thee, very carefully, indeed." You roll your eyes. Such a mature comment, sollux. You throw a pencil at him, which he dodges, then carefully picks up. He walks carefully over to you and plops down, looking at the homework you're doing.

That smirk on his face is annoying you. You want to slap it right off. Which you just might—"Oh, kk, that'th tho eathy." And it was easy. The way the teacher had explained it had made no sense, but Sollux broke down the steps for the question. In the end, you /did/ understand it, it just took a little bit of work. His smirk didn't leave his face as you got the correct answer. "Thee? Eathy." You nod and thank Sollux, turning back to your homework. In a while, you finish your homework.

Sollux and you start talking. It brings up some painful things you'd rather not talk about, but he pesters anyway. He sits at the opposite end of the couch, you at your respective end, curled in on yourself and shaking slightly. You're crying. Not because you've just realized he feels really bad for you about your luekemia and will probably treat you differently—because you've told someone other than Terezi about your sickness, and he isn't looking at you any differently. This scares you. How does Sollux understand? The couch shifts and you snap out of your train of thought, and Sollux is crawling towards you, and he pulls you into a comforting hug—one you've needed since you found out you had this illness. It's something you've needed direly.

You love it. It comforts you in a strange way. He rubs your back soothingly, and you sit there in his arms and nope. Your heart is not beating like ten thousand million gajillion miles an hour. You shouldn't even feel this. It shouldn't happen. Nope. Nope. Not gonna happen. Your arms slowly wrap themselves around Sollux's bony figure and your small lithe frame shakes with body-wrecking sobs. You feel tired, sad, and depressive and you just dont know what to do anymore.

You mumble to sollux through your body-wrecking sobs that you have a year left if you dont start serious treatment, but you dont have the money to even start _minor_treatment. This leaves sollux quiet for a moment, before he attempts to free himself from your grip. You cling and whimper at the loss and try to get him to go back to you. He shakes his head and says he's gonna go talk to his dad for a second, and you become quiet. You huddle in on yourself on the couch where Sollux was, staring at no point in the room in particular. Sollux and his parents come back, and Ms. Captor(or latula, as she lets you call her,) picks you up, sets you on her lap and comforts you. Mituna is speaking to you, but you dont realize it until Sollux says something. He puts a hand on your shoulder, and Latula let's you clamber on over to Sollux to hold you instead. The way he holds you is so genuine and caring you aren't even sure it's sollux anymore.

"Latula and I would be more than willing to pay for your chemo-therapy, Karkat..You're a good friend to Sollux. We're willing to help you get better." why is Mituna saying this? It's confusing you. You've always been a bad influence to people. What's happening here? It isn't making any sense. You feel so tired and lethargic all of a sudden…

The next day, you cant remember anything but having to go to sollux's for homework tutoring and then his dad telling you he'll pay for your chemo. At this rate, you'll be able to live longer than a year. This feeling causes a strange surge of happiness inside your heart,(if you even have one.)

The first time you start chemo therapy, sollux and his mom come with you and your dad. They're all waiting inside the room, and you notice sollux is staring so sadly and remorsefully at you and it makes you sad and you want to _live _but you aren't sure if you will or not..

the second time you go to Chemo therapy, it's just sollux. When you get out, he just hugs you, and you cling back. Gog, you feel weak. Like you cant do anything…This fucking blows, having luekemia. Sollux seems genienly worried still. Maybe it's true?

And another thing, karkat! What's this fluttering in your chest that beats whenever you're around this asshole? Just what the _hell_ is it?

Chapter three== stop denying your feelings Karkat!


	4. Author's note

Hey everbody! It's FBL123! C: If you guys want updates on the story, or maybe art from others and such, go to our tumblr! It's .

Check it out!

SS-mod


End file.
